1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a metered dispenser and a method of dispensing a measured amount of a substance, and more particularly, to a dispenser having a measuring chamber that collects a desired amount of a substance prior to dispensing, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different types of substances on the market today are dispensed from a bottle or container. When dispensed, one usually has to unscrew or remove a cap of the bottle or container and pour out a desired amount.
However, the quantity that is actually poured from the bottle or container can only be estimated and is very inexact, and there is needed a more precise way of measuring and dispensing a specifically desired quantity.